


Three's A Lucky Number

by WingedWinchesters



Series: Three's A Crowd But Allowed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Short & Sweet, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWinchesters/pseuds/WingedWinchesters
Summary: Sam and Dean are just sad to see Cas go.





	Three's A Lucky Number

**Author's Note:**

> Well, sorry it's so short! And that it's been a while. No other excuses other than that I didn't want to write. Sorry!

Castiel is dressed in a dark navy suit and his usual khaki trench coat. Dean grins, setting down his coffee and getting up, going to the door and standing closely.

"When did I get so lucky?" He says with a smile, Cas rolling his eyes and blushing.

"November 14th." He says matter of factly.

Dean snorts, pulling him in by the lapels of his coat. "Dork," he mutters against Castiel's lips.

"Your dork."

Behind them, someone fakes a gagging noise. They turn to find Sam in rumpled clothes, having just woken up.

"Gross." He teases in a fond tone. Dean sticks out his tongue at his other partner.

"You're just jealous." He shoots back, Cas watching the interaction with amusement.

Sam just shrugs and walks over as well, dipping down to press a kiss on Cas's lips. "Maybe." He says. Dean smiles and plops a wet kiss on Sam's cheek as well.

Cas laughs at Sam's exclaim of disgust and Dean's cackle.

"While I'd rather stay here, I also have to go to work." He said with slight regret. He very much loved what he did but he also loved his boyfriends more.

_Love_.

He smiled and with a few last kisses and hugs, he left.

Sam and Dean, meanwhile, stood at the doorway. They grinned at each other.

"So what's for breakfast?" Sam asked, stealing Dean's (now cold) cup of coffee.

"Uh, bacon obviously." He said as if it was so obvious, pouting at his coffee. Sam placed a small kiss on his forehead and went to make a new pot.

"Bitch." Dean grumbled, grabbing some pans and bowls, setting it out.

"You love me."

Dean turned, smiling softly. "I do."


End file.
